Maka Comes Back
by AutumnSoulEater
Summary: Soul cheats on Maka with Liz. Maka joins Blood on the Dance Floor. And she comes back for a summer. Please read my first fanfic. Leave a review and favorite it if you like it please. People comment but dont fav or follow.
1. Makas Back

**This is my first fanfiction. Tell me how I did. You guys should check out Blood on the Dance Floor. I love Dahvie and Jayy. On with my story.****2 Years Ago**

"I can't believe you'd cheat on me with Liz!" Maka yelled.

"She jumped me. It's not my fault!" Soul yelled.

"Yeah. Sure. I'm leaving Death City."

**1 Year Later**

Soul was sleeping in his apartment.

Ring Ring Ring

Soul growled and answered it and said "What the hell do you want Blackstar? What channel?" He looked at the television. "Really Maka's joined Blood on The Dance Floor?"

Soul sat there looking all gloomy thinking that she'd never come back again. "I got to go Blackstar." He hung up the phone and went out to get a drink.

**Today**

_**Maka P.O.V**_

I can't believe I'm going back to Death City. I really don't want to see Liz and Soul. That bastard cheated on me. Well at least I have a guy that Loves me and would never cheat. Jayy Von Monroe from Blood on the Dance Floor. Six months after I left I met them and later Jayy and I started dating. So we've been together for about a year and a half. I dyed my hair bright Little Mermaid red and my bangs are like hers.

"Maka, we are in Death City now." I sighed he knew about my past. I walked up to him and put my arms around his neck and gave him a long passionate kiss. When we broke apart for breath I looked at him and said "I think I'm ready to face my fears. I already talked to Kid and he said that we can stay at his place for the summer."

"Come on, we're at the DWMA. What a weird name"

"Dahvie wake up! Hahaha." I fell to the ground laughing I scared the shit out of him.

"Not nice" He said.

Jayy and I walked out of the tour bus hand in hand and my old gang came up to us.

"Maka we missed you so much. Looking good."

"thanks guys. Jayy, Dahvie this is Tsubaki and her boyfriend Blackstar. This is Patty and Death The Kid. And this is Soul. You would have met Liz but she left to major in fashion."

" Guys this is Dahvie and my boyfriend Jayy." Jayy kissed me in front of everyone and we heard wolf whistles.

"Well we better go see Lord Death. And Kid thanks for letting us stay at your place for the summer."

"No prob…He is not symmetrical! You guys should die. You don't deserve to live!"

"Neither do you Kid." We all started laughing at Kid.

"I'm asymmetrical garbage. I don't deserve to live. I'm an asymmetrical idiot!" Still crying.

After talking to Lord Death we went to Kid's place. Soul didn't talk the entire time. He looked pissed. Well I don't care. Noone seemed to want to talk so I started up a conversation.

"Hey Patty did you know that Jayy loves giraffes too?"

"Really? You do? I love them. You need to see my giraffe collection."

"Okay sounds really fun. After we get all settled in."

When we got to Kid's place Jayy and I went to our room to put our luggage. We made out after we got our stuff unpacked.

" I love you so much Jayy."

"I love you too."

We went downstairs to see everyone waiting for us. Soul looked mad. Tsubaki had a huge smile looking back and forth at me and Jayy. Blackstar was on the ceiling fan yelling about we shouldn't keep a god waiting. Kid and Patty were talking. This is going to be a long summer.

Soul P.O.V

I kept thinking about how I was going to win Maka back. I was mad that she was dating. I was trying not to let my jealousy show. I'm going to win her back before summer ends.

**And scene. How did I do? Do you like it? Review It would mean so much to me. LoveOneLoveAll inspired me to write this based on her Don't Leave story. Well I'm going to go Bye.**


	2. Interview Time

Hey. I took information from Botdf's website and past interviews. Tell me how good I did. Anything I need to change? Enoguh talking now. Onto the story.Maka P.O.V

The first night at Kid's was fun. We stayed up late, ate junk food, and watched movies. Uggh we have an interview to do today, and sing a song at the end of it. Kid and the gang are going to watch us. We get to be on t.v and our reputation will probably go up.

"Hey babe. What should I wear today?" I asked Jayy while putting shirts up to my chest in the bathroom mirror.

"The light green halter top with the white shorts. I like those on you." He said.

:I like that one too. I'm happy we get to be on t.v. This'll be a good opportunity." I said while changing. I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck and kissed him. I got backed into the corner and he put his hands on my waist to deepen the kiss.

About an hour later we had to put our clothes back on. We walked down stairs hand in hand.

"Where to first? Are we going to the mall?" Tsubaki asked cause Kid was on the ground crying about Dahvie's hair being asymmetrical.

"Well we can go to the mall until two because we have an interview at three today." I said.

While at the mall we bought some clothes from Hot Topic. Now we are at the interview.

"Welcome Blood on the Dance Floor. So how long have you guys been a band?" the reporter asked.

"Well we started in 07. The band was originally named Love The Fashion with a few of my friends Christopher Monillo and Rebecca Fugate." Dahvie said.

"So who all were members?"

"Chris, Rebecca, Garrett Ecstasy, Jayy, and me. Chris and Rebecca dropped out in 07 because they couldn't tour with me. Kicked Garrett out in September of 08 because he was stealing stuff from me. I met Jayy and it's been just him and I since 09. Maka joined a year ago after dating Jayy for six months." Dahvie said.

"And what does Blood on the Dance Floor represent?"

"It basically represents different forms of love. Whether making love, pressing love, or shoving love down your throat. We try to make people believe in themselves, that everyone has their rights to be an individual." I said.

"In the end, love truly conquers all: Love is the frequency that is limitless. There are no boundaries to it. We're exploring the spectrum of light and darkness for this new album. It's giving people the understanding of both sides, but at the end, love conquers all." Jayy said

"So it's a positive message."

The interview went on for about forty minutes. It's time for us to sing a song.

"This song is off of our newest album Evolution. It's called Frankenstein + the Bride." Dahvie said into the microphone.

Take love  
And multiply it by infinity  
And take it to the depths of forever  
And you would still only have a glimpse  
Of how I feel for you

I was created from spare parts (from spare parts)  
A mad man's brains and a loving man's heart (loving man's heart)  
You took my breath away  
When I saw you on that day  
One look into her eyes  
Can kickstart a deadman's heart

You leave me electrified  
Your love brings me back to life

It's alive, it's alive  
This burning love deep inside  
I'll be your bride,  
You'll be my Frankenstein  
You and I  
'Til we die  
Our hearts will always survive  
Oh monster  
My monster  
The only one who sees me

I didn't ever mean to make you cry  
When I saw you I felt so terrified (so terrified)  
Sudden life and monsters by my side  
Well, can't you see how it looked through my eyes (through my eyes)

You leave me electrified  
Your love brings me back to life

It's alive, it's alive  
This burning love deep inside  
I'll be your bride  
You'll be my Frankenstein  
You and I  
'Til we die  
Our hearts will always survive

I need you  
You need me  
You totally complete me  
Oh monster  
My monster  
The only one who sees me

Save me from my solitude  
Say you want me with you  
Where you are, I am too  
Love me, this I ask of you

This burning love deep inside  
I'll be your bride,  
You'll be my Frankenstein  
You and I  
'til we die  
Our hearts will always survive  
Oh monster my monster  
The only one that sees me

(woah-oh-oh)  
(woah-oh-oh)  
(woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

(woah-oh-oh)  
(woah-oh-oh)  
(woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

The only one that sees me for who I truly am

"Let's hear it for Blood on the Dance Floor! Nice meeting you guys, and thanks for being on the show."

"We were glad to be here." I said.

"You guys did great! Not as good as your god could do." Blackstar yelled.

"Good job Maka." Tsubaki said.


	3. Loveotonomy

**I have had over 100 views. If you read it please review. Thanks. And what Botdf songs should I put in here? Message me the song and I'll most likely post it. And It's Dahvie's birthday tomorrow. He's 28 now. He'll be on Stickam tomorrow 6 pm Mountain time, so 8 pm Central which is my time. I get to tell him happy bday. And one last thing doesn't Dahvie look like a Thundercat?**

(After the interview)

"Hey Kid. Can we use your recording studio? I just thought of a new song for our album." I asked while we were watching t.v.

"Sure. You guys can use the perfectly symmetrical one."

"Thanks Kid. Come on Jayy." He got up and followed me to the room.

"So what's the song you thought of?" He asked curiously.

"I was thinking of it being called Loveotonomy. It would be a diss to Soul but not put his name in it. Smart right?"

"Yeah. It sounds good. Make any lyrics up?" He said while I pulled out a piece of paper.

"I was thinking some words being 'I can live a better life without you, I should've known something so perfect could be so damn destructive.' words along those lines. I've got the background sound planned in my head." I said getting excited.

"Sounds good how about ' I can live a better life without you on my mind. Leaving memories behind. Erasing you from my mind?' That sounds good. Damn your smart that's why I love you." He said with a smile. Alright I'll play his game.

"And I love you because you're a sex god. And you make my fantasies come to life." I said with a smirk.

Soul P.O.V

I wonder what's taking them so long. They have been gone for an hour. I think it's pretty cool that Maka's in a band. I'm going to go see what's taking them so long.

"Hey I'm going to the kitchen." I said while walking out.

I walk past the kitchen and go up to the recording studio door, and try to listen through the door. I hear them talking and I stay quiet. Even though eavesdropping isn't cool.

"Erasing you from my mind?' That sounds good. Damn your smart that's why I love you: What's he talking about?

"And I love you because you're a sex god. And you make my fantasies come to life." I heard Maka say. Seriously she had sex with him? I opened the door a little bit to see them making out against the wall. I quietly close the door and I go back into the living room with the gang.

Maka P.O.V

We made out some more. I smirked and deepen the kiss. We let go and get working on the song.

**(2 hours later) No one's P.O.V**

"Hey you guys. Come listen to the finished product of our song. It's called Loveotonomy." Maka said to the gang.

I can live a better life

Without you

On my mind

Don't need you

To decide

Without you

I'll be fine

I should've known

Something this perfect

Would've been so

Damn destructive

I can live

A better life

Without you

On my mind

Put me under

Under the knife

Love will be gone

When I open my eyes sedate

Me Loveotonomy

Now you're gone

Leaving memories behind

Erasing you, from my mind

Sedate me Loveotonomy

Now your gone

I can finally

See now

That love really

Isn't blind

I can finally

Breathe again

Once your

Memory has died

I should've known

Something this perfect

Would've been so

Damn destructive

I can live

A better life

Without you

On my mind

Put me under

Under the knife

Love will be gone

When I open my eyes

Sedate me

Loveonomy

Now your gone

Leaving memories behind

Erasing you from my mind

Sedate me

Loveotonomy

I'm over it

I'm over you

I wish you dead

My wish came true

Put me under

Under the knife

Love will be gone

When I open my eyes

Sedate me

Loveonomy

Now your gone

Leaving memories behind

Erasing you from my mind

Sedate me

Loveotonomy

Now your gone

"How was it?" Maka asked them.

"That was awesome." All of them agreed.

**How was it you guys? Review and tell me what you thought. Bye.**


	4. Liz Is Back Too

Hey guys I'm uploading this before I get out of bed to do my online schooling. Read and review. Maka P.O.V

"So who wants to watch a scary movie? I say Dead Girl." I said.

"Yay. Scary movie. Hehehe." Patty said while giggling.

"Oh we have a concert tomorrow Maka, Jayy." Dahvie said.

"Okay. How many tickets sold?" I asked.

"Two hundred." He said while counting in his head. "You and Jayy can pick the eighteen songs we do."

After the movie we called it a day. Jayy and I were in our room making the list of songs.

Candyland, Happy Violentines Day, Sexting, Lovestruck, Bewitched, Death to your Heart, Believe, Star Power, Yo-Ho, Scream for my Ice Cream, S My D, IDGAF, Bitches get Stitches, Crunk Man, All the Rage, GFA, Nirvana, and What Dreams Are Made of are the songs.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked Jayy.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to do this." I pushed him on the bed and straddled him while making out. He bit my neck and I moaned and arched my back. I kissed him again.

"You know you are not going to sleep tonight." He nodded and then we had a fun night.

Next morning Jayy's P.O.V

I woke up to find Maka not in bed. I got up and put on my sweatpants from last night. I walked out of the room and went downstairs. I saw someone that looked like Patty but taller.

"Hey Jayy this is Liz. She came back for the summer." Maka said. I knew this wasn't going to end good because of Liz being here. I remember the story that Maka told me of how Soul cheated on her with Liz.

Flashback

"My ex boyfriend Soul cheated on me with this girl named Liz. She was one of my best friends. Soul tried saying that Liz jumped him but I saw both of them start making out with each other. He lied straight o my face." Maka said.

_I thought that she looked cute with how her hair looked._

End of Flashback

I knew ever since then that Maka was a keeper.

"Hi Liz. I'm Jayy Maka's boyfriend." I said faking my nice smile.

"Hi I'm Liz." She said with a seductive smile. I put my arm around Maka. She leaned up against me.

"Maka and I are going out. We'll be back around 3. Because the concerts at 7. We need more makeup." I said and Maka and I went upstairs and got dressed. "You're welcome babe." I smiled at Maka.

"Thank you." She said.

"Bye guys!" I yelled as we went outside.

**6:45 pm Maka's P.O.V**

"Thanks for doing my hair Dahvie." I said. I'm happy that Jayy's not falling for Liz.

"Who wants us to sing?!" Dahvie yelled into the microphone. "Maka Monroe made this song. It's called Happy Violentine's Day."

Take my hand doll face don't be affraid  
I only want to decorate the walls with your brains!

One more time  
For the broken hearted  
Two more times  
For my dearly departed  
Three time whore  
Cupid's coming for you  
Down down down  
Karma's gunna get you

I look at you  
And what I see  
Is how much I hate you when you breathe

Lovely slits  
Around your neck  
Started in love  
Ended in death

Your pretty eyes  
Are in a daze  
No expression  
On your face

No screaming!  
No breathing!  
Just you pleading  
Oh my God!  
I think she's bleeding

One more time  
For the broken hearted  
Two more times  
For my dearly departed  
Three time whore  
Cupid's coming for you  
Down down down  
Nana nana nana...

You got blood  
On my favorite shirt  
Fuck you bitch  
I'll make you hurt

Girl you got something  
That you deserved  
Your spot in hell  
Just got reserved

I gave you my life  
So I'm taking yours  
Now I'm gonna fuck  
All your friends on tour

Not here to mend  
The promises that you break

I'm just fixing God's  
Only mistake!

One more time  
For the broken hearted  
Two more times  
For my dearly departed  
Three time whore  
Cupid's coming for you...  
Woah woah  
Nana nana nana...

1 2 3 4  
Go and grab your chainsaw  
5 6 7 8  
Spray your brains on the wall  
_[Laughing in the background]_  
Kill kill kill motherfuckers _[x3]_

"Happy Violentines Day, haha, bitch. I fucked your friends! Fucker! "

One more time  
For the broken hearted  
Two more times  
For my dearly departed  
Three time whore  
Cupid's coming for you  
Down down down  
Karma's gonna get you  
Woah woah nanana  
One more time for the broken hearted  
Whoa whoa Nanana  
2 more times  
For my dearly departed  
Nananaana

"Next song is called Lovestruck. It's Maka and Jayy's love song."

You are my everything  
You taught me how to sing  
You took a chance on me  
Opened my heart to see

You have the golden key  
That simply sets me free  
You are my only hope  
The one I need the most

You are my light in dark  
The ever-shining spark  
You are my other half  
You always make me laugh

You are my dearest friend  
Forever until the end  
We're simply meant to be  
For it is clear to see

(Fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fa-a-a-all)

I'm so in love with you  
I'm lovestruck  
And all the things you do  
I'm lovestruck  
I know you can break through  
I'm lovestruck  
I'm the servant from hell  
One day, you can't cast your spell  
I'm so in love with you  
I'm lovestruck  
And all the things you do  
I'm lovestruck  
I know you can break through  
I'm lovestruck  
La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

I can't see myself without you  
Now that I've had a taste  
Every time I close my eyes  
I feel your lips, I see your face  
I'm taking back every hateful thing  
I ever said about love  
I realize I need it  
And baby, you're the one  
I only smile when I'm with you  
I spend all day missing you  
I'm lovestruck, in your head  
Every thought, every breath  
You've turned this boy  
Into a man  
I promise I'll love you like no one can  
Here we are, hand-in-hand  
My dream came true  
Now I'm your man

(Fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fa-a-a-all)

I'm so in love with you  
I'm lovestruck  
And all the things you do  
I'm lovestruck  
I know you can break through  
I'm lovestruck  
I'm the servant from hell  
One day, you can't cast your spell  
I'm so in love with you  
I'm lovestruck  
And all the things you do  
I'm lovestruck  
I know you can break through  
I'm lovestruck  
La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

I want to scream into this world  
That you are my one and only girl  
I was a fool and jaded too  
Until I fell in love with you

So in love with you, So in love with you  
I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling in love

I'm so in love with you  
I'm lovestruck  
And all the things you do  
I'm lovestruck  
I know you can break through  
I'm lovestruck  
I'm the servant from hell  
One day, you can't cast your spell  
I'm so in love with you  
I'm lovestruck  
And all the things you do  
I'm lovestruck  
I know you can break through  
I'm lovestruck  
La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Cupid caught me when I let down my guard  
Who know it was so great? Who know I'd fall this hard?  
We can run away, and never look back  
Forget about our past, The future's what we have...

The concert ended around 10. We signed autographs for the fans.

When we got home we all practically crashed when we hit our beds.


	5. Update

Sorry to inform you guys about this but I cannot update this everyday like I had planned. I got into trouble because my grades were all f's. When I can get my grades up again Ill be able to update daily. Sorry for the inconvenience. And thanks for the reviews.


	6. Waking Up

Hey I have 8 reviews, perfectly symmetrical. Maddiebloom13 I know that Jayy is gay. Otherwise I wouldn't have put him with Maka. Remember she's the flat chested bookworm. And how I'm doing the story is I'm just winging it.

Maka Pov

I woke up the next morning and took my hair extensions out. So now I look like Kim.

I took a shower, got dressed and walked out of my room. We were going to a club.

"Jayy wake up." I said shaking him awake.

"Morning beautiful." He said and kissed me.

"Go brush your teeth. You smell. But I still love you."

I walked down stairs and everybody started starring at me.

"What?"

"What happened to your hair? It's short now." Tsubaki said with a surprised look on her face.

I started laughing, and they gave me a 'What's so funny look.'

"They were hair clip extensions. Dahvie's gonna put in black hair today."

"Okay." They all said in unison. Blackstar went on with making out with Tsubaki. I looked at Soul and he was drooling while staring at me. I caught him staring and quickly looked away with a blush on his face.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Liz.

"Hi Maka. Guess what." She said.

Dahvie's POV

I got up brushed my teeth and posted on Dwitter. (Twitter in Death City. Wow I'm lame.)

I walked downstairs into the living room and saw Soul.

"Hey Soul." I said.

"Hi Dahvie. What's up?" He asked.

"I wanna talk. Just a friendly talk."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go get your hair dyed if you want to. And I really like how your hair is white. Maka told me it was natural."

"Nah. I'm too cool to dye my hair. And yes it is natural." He said with a smirk.

"I also wanted to make sure that you weren't gonna try to steal Maka from Jayy. Ever since they started dating he was a lot more outgoing. She holds his hair back when he pukes up his food because he has a bad case of anorexia."

"I know she's much more happier with him but her being with him makes me mad at myself. I just don't want to accept the fact that someone else is holding her. I feel really bad for cheating." He said with his nose starting to water like his eyes were.

"Okay. Come on. Let's get back to the gang." I said.

I saw Maka and Jayy together with her back on his chest. They looked so cute. Did I just think that it was cute. That is so not helping with the gay rumors.

"So where are we going today?" Soul asked.

Soul POV

"So where are we going today?" I asked putting on a fake smile. Damn Dahvie made me tear up. This is so not cool.

"Swimming for a while then going to a karaoke club tonight." Tsubaki said.

"Okay let's get going."

"Let's take my convertible. (I love love love convertibles.) It's parked outside." Maka said.

We all got outside and saw her car.

"Oh my god! It's perfectly symmetrical!"

"Now this is what a god and his goddess drive in!"

"Blackstar be quiet."

"Haha. Pretty red color. Too bad it doesn't look like a giraffe."

This is going to be a long day.

Hey guys. I bet your wondering what Liz and Maka talked about in the kitchen. I have a lot of story ideas that mostly involve Kid and Soul as a gay couple with Maka and Jayy as witches helping Medusa. And a story about 4 years after the kishen's death and no Botdf guys. Mostly everything I write will be about Botdf. Leave me a review please. Bye.


	7. Getting Crona

Hey I have been on o BOTDF music run. Is it weird that I only listen to each of their songs like 3 times a day? No? It's not healthy. They are invading my dreams too. Jayy was making out with a dude….Such at urn on to me. Well my back's been fuckin killing me. I better stop dancing in the mirror. I kept forgetting to put this in but Maka is 20 and so is the gang. Imak33 Crona's in this chapter. On with the story.

Maka POV

We drove past Chupa Cabra's and saw my father and Blair with alcohol. That gave me a thought.

"We're gonna make a detour to the DWMA. I wanna pick up someone else." I said with a smile.

"Who we gonna get?" Jayy asked me.

"Someone I saved from being beaten up by his big brother."

"Hey I helped you save him too. Don't leave me out." Soul said. I just giggled a little not to make it a big scene. I knew he'd do that. But in my head I kept thinking about what Liz said. (I'm not going to tell you….yet) I just have to make sure she doesn't do that.

After twenty minutes we got to the DWMA. I got out and said that I was going to be back in a minute. I walked down the corridors to his room. I knocked and he asked who I was.

"It's me, Maka. Hi Crona." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Maka! I've missed you so much. Don't leave again. Soul and Blackstar still scare me!" He said starting to cry.

"I'll be here for the summer. Sorry for not coming sooner. I had to take care of stuff."

"I don't know how to deal with you being here only for summer. It's okay you had stuff to do." He said with a small smile.

"Come on the gang and my boyfriends waiting for us." I said with a smile and grab his hand. He blushed. We got out to the gang. So I let go of his hand.

"Who's ready to go swimming now?" I said to the gang.

TBC

Sorry this was so short. My aunts are visiting. This is like a filler chapter I guess. Please review, fav, and follow I will give you a big hug through the air. So please review. I want to rub it in my best friend's face. Thanks love you guys. Hopefully you love me too otherwise It'd be awkward that I love you but you don't love me.


	8. Going Swimming

**Hey guys I'm really tired. Made a lemon between Maka and Jayy. Read it if you like adult stories. I gotta upload it again because it got reported. I decided that if you want another chapter that I will only upload a new chapter if I get atleast five reviews for the chapter. On with the chapter.**

**Tsubaki POV (Didn't see that one coming didja?)**

"Maka. What kind of music do you have for your car?" I asked her. She handed me a case with cds. I looked and was astounded with all the different people. Jakewolf, JJ Demon, Dot Dot Curve, J Bigga, Breathe Carolina, Hollywood Undead, Insane Clown Posse, Eminem, and Kotton Mouth Kings. I remember Maka and I listening to this type of music. We did that when we were at my house.

"Can we listen to Kotton Mouth Kings, track 12 of Long Live the Kings?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure. I know you love that song." She said and Blackstar looked at me with a weird look.

"What? I like them. But your more godly then them." I said to him.

**Blackstar POV**

"THERE'S NOBODY MORE GODLY THAN GOD MYSELF!" I yelled out.

I wonder why Tsubaki never told me she liked KMK. The song started

_Aww fuck not this asshole again_

_Aight superstar hands on the steering wheel_

_What's the fucking problem man_

_Any drugs or weapons in the car_

_Kind of_

_I don't know who you are_

_Fuck you_

_Fuck the police_

_Man lick these nuts_

Wow is all I could think of. I looked at Maka and Tsubaki and they were singing the song together. I was deep in thought (What? OMG he's thinking!) I looked and saw that we just pulled into the lake we're swimming at.

**Liz POV**

We all got out of the car and ran to the water. We played in the water for about an hour. I saw Jayy get out of the water to the bathroom. About two minutes later I got out and walked to the bathroom. Time to put my plan in action. I walk in with a smile.

"Jayy. Where are you?" I said walking around.

"What do you want Liz? Better not try anything." He said with a serious face, but I wasn't scared.

"I'm not going to. I just wanted to ask you something." I said with a fake innocent smile.

He exhaled and said "Fine. What is it?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Why have Maka join the band? You obviously deserve better." I said.

"Because I love her and I know she'd never cheat, or lie. She's a lot better than you." He said. Ugh I can't believe I have to do this. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. And pulled him in for a kiss. He was kicking trying to get out of it. I pulled back away from him.

"You know what I told Maka this morning in the kitchen?" I said and waited for a second. "I told her that she doesn't have any musical talent and that she doesn't deserve to be with you." I said.

He looked like he knew I was right about it. He said with a smirk "I'll think about it." And he walked away. Part one of my plan is complete now.

**Jayy POV**

I can't believe she fucking did that. I'll just get her back later with Maka. I would never cheat on Maka and she knows that. We went swimming for another hour and decided it was too early to go to the karaoke place. So we decided to go bowling. We got in the car and headed out to the bowling alley. I grabbed Maka's cd case and pulled out one of our cds. I put it in the cd player and turned it to Well Suck Me.

Crank It Up!Up!Up!Up!  
Crank It Up!Up!Up!Up!

The girlies suck my dick like an ice cream stick!  
An ice cream stick!?  
An ICE CREAM STICK!  
X2

ALL THE WAY DOOOOOOOOOWN!

Cuz The girlies rub my nuts on the ice cream truck  
an ice cream truck?  
THE ICE CREAM TRUCK!  
X2

ALL THE WAY DOWN!

you and me  
an ice cream sandwich  
my sweet cream  
is to much to manage  
put your cherry right on top  
once you pop it can not top  
watching panties fucking drop  
like an orange push up pop  
your an addict  
problematic  
i will be your  
brand new habit  
pine apple butter scotch  
rub your chest  
and touch your crotch  
baby grab my waffle comb  
ill make you scream  
ill make you moan  
your a fiend  
drama queen  
tearing up  
the music scene  
im an addict  
problematic  
i will be your  
brand new habit

The girlies suck my dick like an ice cream stick!  
An ice cream stick!?  
An ICE CREAM STICK!  
X2

ALL THE WAY DOOOOOOOOOWN!

Cuz The girlies rub my nuts on the ice cream truck  
an ice cream truck?  
THE ICE CREAM TRUCK!  
X2

ALL THE WAY DOWN!

We got to the bowling alley and got out. Everyone left me and Maka outside getting stuff from her car.

"Hey Maka Liz pulled something today at the beach. And I plan on getting her back. You and I are going antique her tonight when she's asleep" I said with a smile.

She smiled back at me.

"Okay." She said. I kissed her and we went inside.

**How was that guys? Read and Review please. Thanks for the new faorites and follows. Remember I'm not gonna upload until I get five reviews for this chapter and so on. Bye. Wiat Wait. You guys are gonna make me cry if you don't review. Pwease. I love you? Now will you review? No? Damn.**


	9. Bowling Time

**Hey guys, I've been posting stuff but not the actual chapters. I'm in the process of moving so it might take a little bit longer to upload. Give me five more reviews and I'll do the next chapter like last time. Enough with my rambling, On with the long awaited chapter.**

**Maka POV**

I can't believe Liz did that. We are so going to get her tonight.

"Who's ready to bowl?" I asked them. I'm going to act like a dumb blonde to Liz (God I need sleep). She'll think Jayy didn't tell me.

"We need shoes, pizza, and the bowling balls." Patty said giggling. She started to skip to the counter.

I've been thinking about talking to Soul about dropping everything about the past.

"Maka. Your tattoo is not symmetrical! It's disgusting!" Kid said to me.

"Maka has a tattoo? I bet it's not as godly as mine on my shoulder." Blackstar yelled.

"Yeah it says 'Every Sinner Has A Future, Every Saint Has A Past'. It's the same one as the one on Jayy's right arm." I said to them. Patty came back with shoes for all of us.

"Let's make up teams. Jayy and Kid. Soul and Crona. Dahvie and Blackstar. Tsubaki and Liz. Patty and me. Sound good?" I asked them. They all looked at each other and shook their heads in approval. We all went to our stations and grabbed our balls. (Shut up. Get your mind out of the gutter. Wait that's my mind. Shit.)

Jayy won his and Kid's round. Soul beat Crona. Blackstar won his round. Liz won hers and I won mine. Jayy went up against Soul and beat him. Blackstar won against Liz. I went against Blackstar and beat him. Next up is Jayy and I.

"You're going down, lover boy." I said joking around with a smirk and my tongue hanging out.

"You're on future Mrs. Monroe." He said and I smiled to that. I heard Patty awing. We went our rounds and I beat him 89 to 69. (They tweeted the other day about getting 69 in bowling).

"I won. I won." I said jumping up and down. We walked over to the table with every body and sat down with our pizza. I grabbed out my iphone and Dweetered. ' botdfmusic Went bowling with JayyVonMonroe. And I beat him.'

We went around talking about stuff that I did when I left. I told them that Jayy was holding my hand while they put the snake bite holes on my mouth and my eyebrow. I told them about the first concert of Botdf I went to.

"Hey what time is it?" Liz asked trying to find her phone.

" Four thirty." I said to her.

"Don't we gotta be at the karaoke place at six?"

"Yeah. That's about right."

"We oughta get ready to leave in about half hour." She said out loud.

"Well, while passing the time, wanna know what I said going up to Jayy and Dahvie?" I asked out loud. I looked at my friends and they all nodded their heads.

"Okay. _I kept an eye on their ticket and tour places and bought a ticket for me. So, I went to the concert and was having a good time jumping around to the music. So after the concert the boys always stay out to sign autographs for hours. Jayy has stayed out side for three hours signing stuff and got a cold from the weather._

_Well anyway, I was in the line for about two hours waiting. It was finally my turn and I had a huge smile on my face. They signed my pictures of them and took some pictures with them. We started talking to each other and noticed we all had stuff in common. I hung out with them for a few nights and Jayy and I started to get attached to each other._

We all became best friends and started to do everything together. I started to open up to them. And that's how I met them with extra futurish stuff." I said to them. I started gazing into space with a smile on my face.

"It's time to go now." Kid said to us. I snapped back to reality and we put our shoes back and left a tip.

"Time for karaoke." I said with a smile on. I started to think about how much my life is perfect. It took us about forty five minutes to get to the karaoke place. We walked into it and saw a girl running up to us. I didn't know who she was.

"Shit." Soul said in his cool way.

**TBC**

**Hey guys. I'm think that I should do a story about from the time Maka left Death City until the Summer trip to there. I want five reviews for this chapter. Guess who you think the girl is. I love you guys. There's going to be more than one hundred chapters on this story. I planned on doing each chapter is the next day but I've been doing it to where there's more than one chapter for each day. Do you get it? Well I should get off now. Bye, love you.**


	10. Karaoke

Hey guys I'm in the car typing on my laptop. I want at least one review for this chapter. Didn't I have seven followers of this story at one time? It went down to five. It just takes a minute to favorite and follow. Do that while writing a review. Please review I'll give you guys air hugs if you review or the other few things. On with the chapter.

Soul POV

"Shit." I said as the girl came running up to us. She's one of my exes. I dated her after Maka, and Liz left. She wasn't too clingy. I used her to forget Maka and Liz.

Her name is Dia and she likes to be called Star. She has long dirty blonde hair with the tips black and blue. She has a piercing in her nose that I bought for her. She has her hair swiped over one eye like the emo kids. She's wearing a strapless purple top on. She's got two necklaces on. One has a spider and the other has a heart on it. She's got black skinny jeans with a bunch of holes in them. Her shoes are black knee high combat boots. She's wearing her blood red headphones on around her neck.

"Hey Dia. I forgot you worked here." I said coolly.

"Hey Soul. Who are they?" She asked me with a curious look on her face.

"They are my friends."

"You two. You're Dahvie Vanity and Jayy Von Monroe. Right?"

"Yeah. The one and only." Dahvie said. I swear he sounds like a girl sometimes.

Dia POV

"I love your guys' music. I also like Maka when she and Jayy do the screaming parts together. I really like your voice Maka, it's pretty." I said with a smile on.

"So what theme is tonight's singing competition?" The girl Tsubaki asked.

"Tonight's theme is duet love songs. Oh my gosh! Maka, you and Jayy need to do a duet together in person." I said excitedly.

"Sure. We were gonna sing anyway." Maka said.

"Oh excuse me for a minute. I need to fix my make up. You wanna come Maka?" I asked her happily.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." She said and I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom. I brought in my make up bag. I grabbed mascara, lipstick, eye shadow, blush, and eye liner. We put on black mascara, bright red lip stick, black eye shadow, light pink blush, and really black eye liner. We were getting ready for about twenty minutes.

"Come on. They are probably waiting for us." I said and we speed walked out onto the floor.

Maka POV

Dia's really nice. We found our way to the group and I gave Jayy a quick kiss.

"We ready to sing? Let's not do one of our songs." I asked Jayy.

"Yeah I'm ready. Okay we can do Next To You." He said with a smile.

Dia ran up to her spot on stage and started to talk into the microphone.

"Who knows Blood on the Dance Floor?" She said and everyone went crazy. "Maka and Jayy are here going to sing a duet. But it's not their own music. Come on up here guys." She said. Jayy and I jumped on stage and we heard a bunch of girls yelling for Jayy. We got ready to sing. Jayy started it.

You've got that smile,  
That only heaven can make.  
I pray to God everyday,  
That you keep that smile.

Yeah, you are my dream,  
There's not a thing I won't do.  
I'll give my life up for you,  
Cos you are my dream.

[Bridge]  
And baby, everything that I have is yours,  
You will never go cold or hungry.  
I'll be there when you're insecure,  
Let you know that you're always lovely.  
Girl, cos you are the only thing that I got right now

[Chorus]  
One day when the sky is falling,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
Nothing will ever come between us,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.

You had my child,  
You make my life complete.  
Just to have your eyes on little me,  
That'd be mine forever.

[Bridge]  
And baby, everything that I have is yours  
You will never go cold or hungry  
I'll be there when you're insecure  
Let you know that you're always lovely

Girl, cos you are the only thing that I got right now

[Chorus]  
One day when the sky is falling,  
Visit .com  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
Nothing will ever come between us,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.

[Bridge]  
We're made for one another  
Me and you  
And I have no fear  
I know we'll make it through

One day when the sky is falling  
I'll be standing right next to you  
Ohh ohh ohh ohhhhh

[Chorus]  
One day when the sky is falling,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
Nothing will ever come between us,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.

Oh nah nah  
Oh yeah  
Stand by my side  
When the sky falls  
Oh baby  
I'll be there

You've got that smile,  
That only heaven can make.  
I pray to God everyday,  
To keep you forever.

When we finished the song everyone was clapping really loud. It made me feel happy. A few more couples went up and took their turn. It was obvious that we won. But we get to let the second best win. We all packed up and got ready to leave. I was wondering where Dahvie was and went to the dj's room and saw him making out with Dia. I giggle and they heard me. They looked at me with blushes on their faces.

"Come on Dahvie. We gotta go." I said to him. He told Dia he'd call her later.

"Jayy and I need to get some stuff. From the drug mart. Can you distract them for a bit?" I asked him.

"Sure go buy your protection for him." Dahvie said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh no. We already have enough protection. We need to buy baby powder and shaving cream. Jayy and I are going to antique Liz."

"Okay. Record it on video tonight." He said and I thanked him.

At the drug mart

"Get the cheapest baby powder and shaving cream. I'll go get our cigarettes." I said and went up to the counter.

"Two packs of Malbaro." I said. Jayy came up with the other items.

" $20.28 please." I gave him a twenty and a one.

"Come again." He said to us.

"Seriously? We already have enough protection." I told him.

"I'm sorry that I don't want to be cock blocked, if we run out." He said. I back handed his chest lightly.

"Alright. Come on. The others are waiting." I told him and started to walk away. I am definitely going to have fun tonight. This'll teach Liz not to kiss my boy friend. I think back to earlier when he called me future Mrs. Monroe. I liked the sound of it. I look at Jayy and give him a kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked me.

"For always being there for me. I love you." I confessed.

"Your welcome. I love you too." He said and gave me another kiss. We walked to my car hand in hand.

"Who's ready to go home?" I asked the gang. They all nodded and yawned.


	11. Antiquing

Hey guys. Wasn't that last part of the 9th chapter cute? Okay I'm going to need some help for this. I need more activities that the group can do while in Death City for the rest of Summer. Also tell me who you want Maka to end up with, Jayy, or Soul. Tell me why you want her to be with the person. I already know how the ending will be whenever we get there. Add me on Twitter ILoveBOTDFever. Jakewolf retweeted my tweets about 4 different times. I love you guys. Review, favorite, follow, and all the good stuff. I want to know how dedicated to me you guys are. Let's get more reviews than my best friend xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx on his Soul Fire and Black Widows story. Enough with my rambling on with the chapter.

Maka POV

It took us a little bit to get home. Right now we are all watching Orphan. (I love that movie. I know it like the back of my hand.) Right now Esther is John the story she made up about the lost lion cub. I am laying here in Jayy's arms. I felt pressure on the top of my head and noticed Jayy kissed my head. I smiled at him.

(About two hours into the movie)

The little girl is not a little girl. She is a full grown woman. We lost track of her last year.

She has a rare case of hypotwetourism. Her last family she tried to seduce the father and she

Killed him

How did you know?

The orphanage said that her previous family was in a fire and she was the only one that was alive.

(Ten minutes later)

Please… Help me… Mommy please help.

I'm not…. Your fucking mommy! (kicks Esther in the side of the head.)

(Movie's over now)

"That was a good movie." Patty said. Liz was hurdled up in a ball. Tsubaki was in Blackstar's arms. Soul was sitting looking at the t.v. set with his eyes wide.

"Hey. It's over now" I said to Soul shaking him. He looked at me and his eyes unwidened.

"It's okay. Cool guys don't get scared from scary movies." He said with a smile on his face.

"Well. Time for bed. Don't you guys agree?" I asked and we nodded. Jayy and I layed down on the floor with everyone else. We turned off the t.v. and turned off the lights. About twenty minutes later Liz and everyone else was asleep. Jayy and I got up as quietly as possible to not wake everyone up. We went and grabbed the shaving cream and baby powder.

"Shhh. We gotta be really quiet." He said. We walked over to Liz's spot and turned on the video camera. We started spraying the back of Liz's body with baby powder. She turned as white as Soul's hair. We sprayed shaving cream on her butt and started rubbing it in lightly.

"Okay. We're done." I whispered. He nodded in agreement and we threw the evidence away in our trash bin in our bathroom. We sat in the bathroom talking for a bit. We kissed a few times.

"I'm really glad that I met you guys. Without you I wouldn't be able to take a step into the city. It brings back so many memories." I said to him with tears in my eyes.

"I'm glad you came to us. I have never been so in love with somebody before. You opened my eyes to the world. Wanna sing that song you made last year?" He asked and I nodded. I kissed him and we started singing. (I'm only going to put in about half of the lyrics. If you want to know the rest type in Jakewolf Lungs, and the problems they cause. It's a slow love song.)

For all I know

You may be the guy of my dreams

When you say you love me

It sounds so convincing

I'll die sexy or ego

And give you worst and the best

Moments you have yet to

And some how

Some way

Some day

I'll show you what your meaning of gravity

And when your back is there for stabbing

I'll turn the other cheek

And wonder how it came to be

Your still falling in love with me

And I know I can't be right all the time

But I try

And when the sun rests its eyes

And I I'll blink and I'll breathe

(Skip to last line)

And wonder how it came to be

Your still falling in love

I finished the song and kissed Jayy.

"Come on. Let's go down stairs with the others." He said. I nodded and kissed him again. We walked downstairs to the others. We laid down in our sleeping bags.

Time they woke up

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Haha cliffhanger. I'm doing better than when I first started out. We are doing good with the reviews. I want to thank everyone who reviews. How about Who ever writes the fiftieth review, I'll write a Soma one shot for you? Sound good? I'll need about twenty five more reviews for the oneshot. Hurry up and review. Oh and my 16th birthday is coming up on the 8th. I'm going to try to get Jakewolf, Jayy, and Dahvie to tweet me happy birthday. Cross your fingers. Until next time. I love you guys. Bye.


	12. Awkwardness

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Want next chapter? Give me five more reviews. And if you've reviewed on a couple of chapters go and review on the rest of the chapters. Please? I love you? Cause I love Mysterious Writer,. We both told each other we loved each other. If you want to like him on facebook its  SoulIsCool. Go like his page and you'll see recent posts if you see Ashley Days Fizzy that's me even though it's not my real name. His name is Soul (Eater) Evans. And he made a page of his MysteriousWriter page. Enough blabbering. Read on in this chapter filled with awkwardness. (I put a cute Maka Soul scene in here. Just gonna have to read and find out.)**

**Maka POV**

"What the fuck!" Liz yelled out. I jumped awake. I was smirking on the inside.

"What happened?" I said while rubbing my eyes. I was also yawning.

"Why the fuck am I all white? It looks like I'm trying to be Michael Jackson!" (Sorry to MJ fans, I'm not a fan of his. Trying to put in laughs. Did it work?) Liz yelled.

"I don't know!" I yelled back. "Someone better lay off the coke." I muttered under my breath. Jayy and Dahvie tried to stifle their laughter.

"We didn't have alcohol. Did we?" Soul asked and looked at the three of us.

"We didn't. The last time the three of us drank we paid the consequences. Jayy didn't talk to me for a week." I said while looking down at the ground.

"Yeah. I don't want that mistake to happen again." Jayy said with a look of hurt in his eyes. Everyone got quiet. I looked at Dahvie and he looked away. We stayed in an awkward silence for a minute. Crona broke the silence.

"Wh- what are we d-doing today?" He asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"What do you want to do today Crona?" I asked him sweetly hiding the pain in my voice. He looked at me then it looked like he was thinking. His face brightly lit up.

" How about we go to the mall?" He said with a smile. I'm surprised he didn't stutter. I looked and nodded.

"Okay. We will leave for the mall in an hour. Let's get ready and Liz can get a shower." I said with a game face. I'm mad at Soul for bringing up the alcohol thing. I looked at him and pointed my head towards the kitchen door. He nodded and we walked into the kitchen.

" So what did you want to talk about?" He asked in his cool voice.

"Why the hell did you bring up the alcohol thing?" I whispered/yelled at him.

" Why can't I bring up anything about alcohol? What's the big thing that happened?" He asked me. I exhaled. Might as well tell him now.

"In February, Dahvie's girlfriend dumped him and the three of us all decided to go out drinking. We had a little too much alcohol and." I deeply inhaled while a tear started to slide down my cheek. Soul noticed and wiped it away with his hand. He had a smile on his face.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me." He pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him back and dug my face in his chest. I sniffed in his scent from his jacket and I had a face full of tears. He started rubbing my head and my back. I smiled to myself.

"I better get ready. Thanks." I said to him and walked out of the kitchen and up to my room to get ready.

Soul POV

After Maka left from my embrace I smiled to myself. I missed having the warmth of her body up against my body. I inhaled her scent of strawberries from her hair while in the embrace. I grabbed a hot pocket and ate it. I heard people coming downstairs and got up to wait for them.

"We ready to go?" Liz asked. We nodded and walked out to Maka's car. We got in the same seats as the other day. The car ride to the mall was very awkward. You could feel the tension between Maka, Dahvie, and Jayy. It felt like something you shouldn't interfere with. After the twenty minute car ride, we got to the mall.

"JC Penny's. I want to go in there first." Patty said while all the girls nodded. All of us guys exhaled but went on in with them. Girls. Something that is a mystery to all guys. After going around with the girls grabbing clothes we went and waited in the lounge outside of the dressing rooms. Any guy would kill to be us right now. The girls were modeling for us.

"Come on Maka. You look great. We are all out here already." Tsubaki said to Maka threw the door. We heard an exhale and the door opened. All of our jaws dropped. Holy Fucking Shit. Our mouths were opening an closing like a fish'. Then as fast as it came all of us had nose bleeds and we were thrown to the ground. She came out in a stunning red dress that showed off her curves. She is going to be the death of me. I'm going to need a blood transplant. She had this cute blush on her face. The dress was open down the back and had ties like a halter top.

"Do I look that good?" Maka asked us. We all just nodded with our mouths open. She smiled and went back into the dressing room.

**TBC**

**Hey guys. If you want to know what happened with the alcohol thing go check out the second chapter of Maka Comes Back Lemons. I'm going to delete this story. Keep reading.**

**I'm not going to. Did I fool you guys? I'm never going to erase this story. Review if you laugh at the number 69. Teehee. God I'm so immature. And don't forget to check out MW's facebook page. Okay then. Goodnight. Naptime for about twelve hours. Oh Love you guys. Now click in that big square/rectangular box below this and type in thoughts about the chapter. I need more things for the gang to do. Go to AutumnSoulEater I'll put up sneak peaks at the next chapters and tell you when I'm going to upload the next chapter and all that jazz. This is the last time I'm saying good night in this paragraph. Good night.**


	13. Movie Night

**Hey guys how you doing? I got someone really good with the deleting the story. Sorry if I scared you guys with that. But that was just plain funny. It's awesome how I know you guys read the author note thingys I write. I'm 16 now. Yay! Do you guys think I'm getting better since I started this story? Jakewolf told me happy birthday. I had a smile on my face for a while. On with the chapter.**

**Maka POV**

The rest of the day went well. Jayy and I agreed to forget about the alcohol thing again. I smiled to myself about how good this day turned into. I was in Soul's arms for a few minutes and Jayy is in a good mood again. I love Soul but I can't trust him. I think coming back here might mess up my perfect life I already have.

"I think it's time to go." Tsubaki said. We all walked out to the car to see that it got egged.

"What the fuck!?" I yelled. "Well who wants to go through the car wash?" I said trying to act happy. Patty started cheering.

"Yay! We get to go through a car wash. I love looking at the colors." We all got in the car and she's **still **cheering. I drove to the closest car wash.

"Patty we're here." I said to her with a smile. I looked at Liz and she scoffed.

"Something wrong Liz?" I asked her.

"Nope. Nothing's wrong Maka." She said. She's planning something. I can tell.

"Woohoo! Pretty colors! Tehehehe." Patty obviously said. We all gotta love her. I smiled at the thought. The car wash stopped.

"Awe It's over." Patty said with a frown.

"Who's ready to go home and watch Scary Movie 2?" I said to make Patty happy. Everyone nodded their heads. "We can watch all of them. All three." I added.

"Sounds like a plan." Kid said. Crona raised his hand. I looked back at him.

"I don't know how to deal with scary movies." He said with a scared look.

"It's not scary. They are making fun of the scary movies. There's nothing to be afraid of." I told him reassuringly.

"Oh- Okay. Can you sit next to me?" He asked.

"Sure. I can do that." I told him. He gave me an actual smile. Jayy and Soul both did the same.

Jayy POV

My girl really is the best thing that happened to me. I found someone who actually is nice to others. Daniel cheated on me. When he and I were dating. I can actually trust Maka to go out at night and not cheat. I think Soul's going to try to steal Maka back from me. I can't let that happen. He lost his chance with her when he cheated. Now it's my turn with her. It sounds like I'm usuing her now. I'd never do that to anyone. While thinking that, we pulled into the mansion driveway.

"What kind of snacks do we want?" I asked. We went into the cupboards. Blackstar found this funny snack name.

"Hanky Panky?!" Blackstar yelled. "Oh my god. That's fucking hilarious. Tsubaki! Come here listen… Hanky Panky!" he yelled and Tsubaki started giggling. Crona had his hand on his arm feeling uncomfortable. I started grinning like an idiot. I looked at Maka and she had a small smirk on her face. This is going to be a fun movie. I thought with a smirk.

**TBC**

**Hey guys. I saw that there was not many views on this story for the past couple days. So I uploaded this to keep the streak going. Every single day there is atleast one view each day. Well Review, fav, and follow. Tell me what you want them to do for the next bunch of chapters. Bye guys.**


	14. Please Read

**Sorry I haven't updated for about a month. I need ideas on what the gang needs to do for each day. Help me by reviewing telling me what you want them to do then I will give you credit when I put up the chapter. So please help me guys. And I will have a yaoi of Dahvie and Jayy in about a week or so. You'll have to go to my page to see if I uploaded it yet. Thanks guys.**


	15. IMPORTANT!

**Sorry I haven't updated. Theres been a bunch of stress with my friend JakeWolf. Can you guys please go on Twitter and write in /jakefuckingwolf . Then type in how much you guys want to see jakefuckingwolf and SearaNicole get back together. Also put a #JakewolfAndSearanicole so that Seara sees how much she loves him still. And Jake texted me and toldme that if Seara leaves him for another man that he is going to kill himself. He made a couple youtube videos for her and he was literally crying. Type in OFFICIALjakewolf Root For Us. He is singing a song for her and crying really hard. I can't stand to see him like this. Please just please go and do that for me, him and Seara. He loves her to death and he's willing o die trying to get to her. This is a website I'm popular on so I am asking you guys to do this for me. If you guys do this then I will put a couple chapters up for you. Please I love you guys. :) I ran out of things to say now. I'll let you carry on with your day. Thanks for reading this even though I have been dead to this website for months. There's also just a lot of other fanfiction websites that I keep getting stuck in. Pass this on please.**


End file.
